


j.c  ||  k.l

by llamas



Category: Our2ndLife
Genre: M/M, aaand just saying this is all pure fluff, and yes this is also kinda the only jian thing written, and you should too, but that's okay because guess what, i ship it alot, like alot alot, so prepare your feels, yes this is kian and jc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-11 22:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2084868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llamas/pseuds/llamas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"what's wrong?"<br/>"nothing, i'm just thinking."<br/>"about?"<br/>"about you."<br/>"me? well i hope it's all good things."<br/>"yeah it is. i'm just thinking about how beautiful you are."<br/>-<br/>just some fluffy, short little jian drabbles :3<br/>also don't know if anyone ships this, but that's okay.<br/>(but seriously, how can you not)<br/>(also ignore the chapter thingys none of them are related whatsoever)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

-

Kian walked into his room, surprised to see Jc curled up asleep on his bed. He walked over with a tiny smile.

He crawled into the bed behind Jc and wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him back against his chest, interlocking their hands.

He rested his head on his shoulder and kissed it softly, whispering a quiet "I'm sorry," and drifted off to sleep.

Jc stirred awake, feeling warm puffs of breath on his neck. He didn't have to open his eyes to know who it was. He just smiled.

"It's okay," he whispered into the darkness of the room, squeezing their hands tightly and bringing them close to his chest.


	2. Chapter 2

Jc gets very annoyed with Kian sometimes. It's not anything he does in particular, but specifically him in general.

He is literally a live tornado that ruins everything he touches. It took just one little kick into the air for his camera to go flying out of his hand and over the edge of an escalator.

"How about that one time you broke my camera?"

"Okay, that was not my fault. You didn't have the thingy around your wrist."

"That's not the point. Why were you even kicking your legs back, and I quote, like a little horsey?"

"But it's your fault, it landed on the cushioned seat, so I technically didn't break it."

"You still made me drop it from a fricken 2 story high escalator."

"At least I offered to pay for it."

"Shut the fuck up, I fucking made you because you refused to pay for something you broke."

"I know, I'm just teasing you."

"Bitch."


	3. Chapter 3

Kian peeked an eye open, the sun blinding him as lifted his body and propped himself up on his elbow.

He looked down at the sleeping figure next to him, a soft smile gracing his lips as he saw the face of his loved one.

He looked so peaceful, sleeping, and small snores coming out of his mouth. Kian put a hand out and softly stroked his cheek, then ran a hand through his hair, the messy waves falling back into place after his fingers carded through them.

The boy let out a small groan as he stirred awake, and he opened an eye, staring up at him.

"Kian?"

Kian shook his head, smiling. "No, it's fine. Go back to sleep,"

Jc frowned, opening both eyes and sitting up halfway.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Kian waved him off. "I'm just thinking."

He wrinkled his eyebrows.

"About?"

"About you,"

"Me? Well I hope it's all good things." he chuckled.

Kian nodded.

"Yeah, it is. I'm just thinking about how beautiful you are."


	4. Chapter 4

It's just Jc in general that gets Kian's heart fluttering. He's perfect in so many ways, and it's hard to describe.

He loves the fact that Jc doesn't care what other people think of him. He can literally go out on the streets wearing nothing a normal person would wear and act like perfectly okay.

He loves the fact that absolutely everywhere they go, Jc has to be near Kian somehow, whether it be in the car or in public.

He loves the fact that he's so fucking adorable when he's sleepy. He curls up to him and puts his head on his shoulder, or when they're cuddling in bed, Jc always gets in closer whenever he's gonna fall asleep and Kian always wraps his arms around him tighter so he knows he's there.


	5. Chapter 5

Jc loves it when they cuddle. The feeling of being close to Kian is the possibly the best feeling ever.

He loves it when Kian wraps his arms around him protectively, and pulls him against his chest. He loves it when Kian pressed his nose into his hair, whispering cute little things along the lines of "I love you" or "you drive me crazy with your perfection".

He absolutely adores it.


	6. Chapter 6

"Baby, you did amazing."

Kian held Jc tightly, sticking his nose into his hair as Jc nuzzled into his chest, his arms finding their way around his body to pull him closer, seeking comfort.

"She kept rubbing it in my face," he said sadly.

Kian rubbed his back soothingly as the tears fell from Jc's eyes.

"Shh, I know, I know..."

"And I'm not really a horrible best friend, am I?"

Jc looked up at Kian, a little pout on his face. Kian smiled and shook his head, wiping his tears away with his thumb.

"You're an amazing best friend, and an even better boyfriend. Don't worry about what she said, okay?"

Jc sniffled again, a small smile appearing on his face as he once again leaned against Kian's chest.

"I love you," he murmured softly, squeezing him tighter.

Kian closed his eyes, breathing in the sweet scent of Jc's shampoo and kissed the top of his head.

"I love you too."


End file.
